<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A crazy idea by RiyelaAlelita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463667">A crazy idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyelaAlelita/pseuds/RiyelaAlelita'>RiyelaAlelita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Season 2, Rain is dense af, Rain proposes to Lasswell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyelaAlelita/pseuds/RiyelaAlelita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Rain is asked to think about choosing a wife, he replies that he will do once Lasswell finds his own. But, when Sakura and Nichol ask him why, he's not so sure about what to say...and no one has a clue of where that question will lead the young king of Aldore. Not even Rain himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lasswell/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A crazy idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came out a lot longer than I intended at first, with Rain reflecting quite much on the past.<br/>Hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another council was coming to an end, and Rain couldn’t help but feel relieved: months passed, but he still struggled getting used to those long and often boring meetings. It wasn’t easy being a king, but that was what he signed up for. He wanted to change the world for the better and, somehow, it was working.<br/>Well, he wasn’t alone in that task: Nichol and Sakura were still by his side. And there were councilmen and women helping him, too. Tho, sometimes, these ones managed to be a real headache.<br/>-Now, Your Highness, concerning the choice of your future bride…-<br/>Yea, just like that. How many times did he hear that same phrase already? They seemed more and more like a broken record.<br/>-Haven’t I already told you? I won’t think about that ‘till Lasswell marries.- he interrupted the other -I’m still twenty, there’s time to decide.-<br/>He repeated the same things over and over again, but those men and women seemed deaf to his words.<br/>-But Your Highness, this kingdom needs a heir in case something happened to you…-<br/>-You really want to see me dead?- Rain smirked -Don’t worry, I won’t die. He wouldn’t forgive me if I got killed by someone else.- he added in a low voice.<br/>His thoughts drifted to Sol. Sometimes that happened, bringing mixed feelings within the young man’s heart: the ex sage of Hess nearly destroyed Lapis and planned to do the same to Paladia, and was way to set on fighting him to the death just for the sake of proving his ideals right; but still, they fought side by side, they travelled together, they even shared their meals…tho the memory of his pitiful soup back then was enough to make him feel ashamed to that day. In the end, they managed to form a bond, however strange it might have been.<br/>-T-that’s not what I meant, Your Highness.- quickly replied the councilwoman -But…-<br/>-Okay, that’s enough.- cut short the king -My answer won’t change, so it’s useless that you keep on insisting. Now, this meeting is over.-<br/>And he walked out of the room without looking back, leaving the task of setting the last details straight to Nichol and Sakura. He was glad that those two were there with him: they were a great help, knew what to do and knew him enough not to stress him with useless discussion like that last one; well, it was true that they stressed themselves a little too much over problems not too serious, like the times he wanted to leave – and left – the Tower, and even assigned him two bodyguards to baby-sit him. He still couldn’t stand that he had to stay locked in there.<br/>Headed to his room, he sighed: he knew his advisors’ reasons, that they wanted to be sure the throne wouldn’t be empty if the worst happened, that if someone wasn’t pleased with him and went after his life there still would have been a king or queen; still, he couldn’t think that was a good reason to marry a stranger and have a child from her.<br/>“I can defend myself, and I don’t plan on dying. Not now that I’m really changing things. I owe them…”<br/>Crimson, Kyanos, Mirfas…  What happened in Sacher could not be changed nor erased from his memories, but now, at least, such tragedies wouldn’t happen anymore. And he had to make sure things stayed that way, for those he wasn’t able to protect back then.</p>
<p>After dinner, Rain was studying alone in the library, a habit Nichol made sure to give him since he ascended to the throne.<br/>“A king must know the land and the people he rules.” he said, and that included history, geography and a load of other things he was sure he couldn’t learn in his lifetime.<br/>Rain wasn’t cut for that, he had never been, and preferred to move his body, go around, get to know his kingdom by visiting it, not by books, and see in person how things were out there.<br/>In the silence of the room, two sets of steps resounded and approached him; moments later, Sakura and Nichol were sitting at his desk, both bringing with them their books. But none of them started reading, looking at Rain instead.<br/>-What is it? I’m sure I didn’t do anything wrong today.- the king said, gladly pushing aside the tome he was trying to study.<br/>Nichol sighed, getting straight to the point: -Rain, you can’t refuse every single time to even talk about marriage. This is…-<br/>-…something important, right?- concluded the other young man -I know, it’s just that…it doesn’t feel right to marry someone I don’t even know just because I have to…-<br/>-But it’s something you should seriously think about. At least try listening to your councilmen instead of running away like you always do.- replied the tactician.<br/>-I already told everyone I’ll consider it after Lasswell does, didn’t I? I haven’t changed my mind and I won’t in the future.-<br/>-Why do you want him to be the first one? It’s not like anything’s gonna change for you.- asked then Sakura.<br/>Why? Rain actually never thought too deeply about that, he felt that way and that was enough to him, so he never looked for a reason.<br/>-I guess…it’s because he…is the older one between us, so I think it’s fair that he’s the first one to settle down.- he answered after a brief reflection. That made sense, right?<br/>Nichol was in disbelief: -You guess? You mean you never thought about it?-<br/>Rain laughed: -Well, I never thought there had to be a reason. I just feel like that.-<br/>-Oh boy…- murmured Sakura - This isn’t something you should decide because “you feel like it”, not anymore. Even if you grew up together and are like brothers, now you have your kingdom to think about, and Lasswell has his own. It’s good that you two are still friends, but that shouldn’t interfere with your decisions as a king.-<br/>She wasn’t wrong, but why was it so difficult for Rain to let Lasswell out of his life? Why wasn’t he able to keep him completely out of his thoughts, even when their lives went down their own different paths?<br/>That question easily planted roots in his mind and he kept reasoning about it even that night in his bed, unable to fall asleep.<br/>Well, he couldn’t deny that the other man had been an important part of his life since forever: Raegen and Sophia took Lasswell in when Rain wasn’t even born and the two boys played together, trained together, became knights together… They were never separated from each other for more than few days, those rare cases when they weren’t sent on the same mission.<br/>When Rain found himself on Paladia after his fight with Sol, that was the first time they were apart for such a long time, entire months in which they didn’t have an idea of how the other was faring. And he missed him, more than anyone else, maybe because Lasswell was the one who always was there for him, even more than his dad. But he hoped he wouldn’t have come to Paladia, that he would have stayed on Lapis, where he knew he was safe.<br/>“But in the end, without him I couldn’t have done a thing…” he chuckled.<br/>A lot had happened between them, starting with Rain fighting for the Emperor as Hyoh to their bloods repulsing one another; so much that he really thought the rift between them had grown so deep that it was impossible to mend.<br/>Yet they did it. They had to thank Physalis a lot when it came to their bloods, but they finally managed to be together again, to fight together and win together.<br/>Then came the time that they had to be apart once again, one restoring Hess and the other making Aldore a better place for everyone.<br/>He still wasn’t used to that distance, even after all those months. For most of his life, he thought the two of them would have been side by side forever, even when both of them would have settled down.<br/>No. Actually, that thought never once crossed his mind: not a single time he imagined himself married. The one by his side, then and always, was Lasswell.<br/>Could that be the reason why he didn’t want to think about marriage before his best friend? Because that would mean everything completely and definitively changed?<br/>But then, even if that was the case, what could he do? They were both kings of kingdoms that hated one another for centuries, and they were so far from each other…</p>
<p>He got up at the break of dawn after a sleepless night and, after putting on the most comfortable clothes he had, he ran to find his two friends and closest advisors.<br/>-Your majesty, where are you going?- asked a girl, Diezell, one of his two personal guards whose task was to prevent him from sneaking out again.<br/>-Looking for Nichol and Sakura, I need to tell them something.-<br/>It was obvious that there was something else since he carried his sword on his back, but no more questions were asked: surely that girl didn’t want to disrespect the king by inquiring too much.<br/>He found the two already up in the throne room, discussing something with a guard captain. Did they ever sleep at night?<br/>-Rain? What is it? You’re up earlier than usual.- greeted Sakura. She and Nichol were the only ones in that Tower that treated him with such familiarity. And that looked at him like she was doing right that moment: with the expression of someone that already knows they will not like the answer.<br/>-I’m going to see Lasswell.- declared the king, serious.<br/>Silence fell after those few words, but before long Sakura sighed and shook her head: -Rain, I don’t think you…-<br/>-I’m not asking for permission, I was just informing you. I’m going anyway, even if you say I shouldn’t.-<br/>And, with that, he left the two of them taking care of the kingdom for the day while he and his guards boarded the fastest airship he could find and headed towards Hess. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, nor he knew what he was going to say when he got there. Still, he felt he had to go.<br/>It was a silent travel, with Rain pacing up and down the deck under the perplexed gazes of his guards, who still didn’t say anything.<br/>As soon as they landed, the man ran straight to the throne room.<br/>Or, at least, he tried: the sentinels stopped him right at the front door, asking why he was there – they still recognized him even with travel clothes and without his crown – and if there was a meeting that they knew nothing about. Once it was made clear that that wasn’t the case, but still uncertain on what to do with the king of Aldore himself showing up uninvited at the castle of Hess, they called for someone that could take such a decision while inviting Rain inside: he was still a king, it was rude to make him wait outside.<br/>He didn’t have to wait much longer before Raegen showed up, a dumbfounded look on his face: -So it’s really you, Rain! I didn’t believe it. What are you doing here all of a sudden?-<br/>-I need to speak with Lasswell.- replied the son, adding nothing more even if the father kept on asking him the reason behind his travel as he guided him through the castle and then out again, where the king of Hess was practicing his swordsmanship alone; his long, jet black hair was tied up high as usual, following his every movement, and he wore simple training clothes. For a moment, Rain felt like time did rewind to when they were still knights in training in Grandshelt, with Lasswell practicing alone overtime while Rain waited for him to finish. He couldn’t help but smile as a warm feeling grew in his chest.<br/>-Here he is.-<br/>-Thanks, dad.- Rain looked at the parent -Can you leave us? I…want to talk to him alone.-<br/>Raegen sighed, but he still agreed with a smile: -…okay. Then I’ll see you later. I want to know how you’ve been doing since last time we met.-<br/>-Sure.-<br/>Finally he was there, just him and Lasswell, no one else around. It had been a while since that happened.<br/>After a deep breath, Rain picked up a flask of water he saw near him and approached the friend.<br/>Suddenly, Lasswell turned towards him, Purple Lightning held straight between them. An instant later he recognized the one before him and widened his eyes: -Rain?! Is it really you?! Why are you here?-<br/>-Ehi, Welly, it’s nice seeing you again. And you still have great reflexes.- he greeted with a grin –So…you think you could lower your sword?-<br/>-Oh, right…- he complied and accepted the water Rain was handing him. Then they both sit down side by side.<br/>-So, why are you here today? I didn’t expect you to come.- started Lasswell before the other had time to say anything else, then smiled warmly -Not that I’m not happy to see you.-<br/>-Well…it’s just that…- Rain scratched his head, averting his gaze: yea, why was he there? He wanted to see him and ask him something, but could that justify his sudden decision to depart without prior notice made after reflecting and staying awake the whole night? That wasn’t a very kingly behavior, and it was quite irresponsible…and embarrassing, thinking about it…<br/>Still, he was already there, so he could as well go on and say what he wanted to say. He wondered how the other man would react after hearing him.<br/>-Lasswell, marry me!-<br/>That was the proposal his mind produced during that long, sleepless night: he missed that man, and he was the only person he could imagine to have by his side for his entire life, so why not?<br/>The king of Hess stared at him dumbfounded, paralyzed on the place; not even when the flask slipped off his hand did he move.<br/>-I know this sounds really crazy…and probably it is really crazy…- Rain started to explain -But it’s like th…-<br/>He couldn’t finish: grabbing his shirt, Lasswell pulled him towards himself and kissed him.<br/>…that wasn’t the reaction he expected at all!<br/>But it wasn’t half bad. Actually, he really enjoyed it.<br/>When the black-haired man pulled back, they were both breathless. And wordless. And Rain’s mind was a lot clearer on what he felt towards his childhood friend.<br/>-Well, I guess…this makes sense…-<br/>-Rain, I…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…- Lasswell apologized, looking quite nervous.<br/>The king of Aldore shook his head while grinning: -No no, it’s alright. Maybe even more than alright! You know, I proposed that ‘cause we were together our whole life and couldn’t imagine anyone else by my side. But now I guess…there was actually more than that. Because I want to kiss you again, right here and now!-<br/>He didn’t even let Lasswell the time to reply before he jumped in his arms so fast and violently that they toppled down on the floor, and kissed him deeply. And it was so great he didn’t want to move from there.<br/>-And I should be the dense one…- murmured Lasswell when they finally headed back inside, hand in hand, both of them feeling on cloud nine. Raegen should get ready to receive quite a great shock.<br/>Rain couldn’t understand the meaning of that: -What?! What does that mean?-<br/>-Nothing.- Lasswell looked at him, smiling -I love you. Since a really long time. I’m so happy that you’re here.-<br/>It seems that Rain’s proposal wasn’t so crazy, after all.<br/>“Maybe having a heir will be a problem…” he thought suddenly, but immediately pushed that aside “We can think about this later.”<br/>For then, he was too happy to think about anything that wasn’t the young man by his side that accepted his sudden and crazy proposal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought about this a couple of months ago, when I finished season 2 (I was really late, i know ^^") and the unit description on Aldore King Rain crossed my mind: he won't consider marriage before Lasswell... Really? You're basically saying "'till he doesn't marry, I still have a chance". But I feel Rain is so dense that he wouldn't even realize it himself. Not without a little (and unintended) help from his two advisors Nichol and Sakura.<br/>And so this is it. I hope you enjoyed it and, if you spot some error somewhere, don't have problems to let me know ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>